leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sejuani/@comment-11094777-20130918155443/@comment-15244341-20130926121048
I simply don't see much point to maxing E, honestly. It is a slow and a mediocre burst skill, and that's it. And you do need W on a low cooldown by level 9. You will be maybe not teamfighting, but at least contesting objectives such as dragon or towers. By then, E is far worse if maxed out, period. You do need W up constantly on a teamfight and there are no buts about it, and maxing it last makes you less useful in a teamfight which is what you want to pick Sej for. She might not be a damage jungler, yet she has fairly good damage for a tank, and that damage comes not in burst, but in DPS from W almost exclusively. My problem with E is the scaling is godawful, as I said. If I get a good gank, I will get a kill with E at one only one skill point. I never felt that 1 extra second of slow and a 20% more of it make any difference at all. If I slow, I catch up or my laner does. 50% is a good level 1 increase, 5% and half a second plus 50 damage is... terrible. Also, and this is the main problem in my opinion, it makes your dueling shittier. Sejuani has shitty dueling power. She is not Lee, by any strech of imagination. But she need something. With W at level 1 or 2 i was never never able to kill someone who was really low. Now i can sometimes clean up after a bad dive from their team. One point in E is also enought for chasing someone with movespeed quints, in my experience. The mana cost point does not favor E. To farm only with E is not really an idea i would endorse, you do need W to farm at all. With W maxed, you only need W. Maybe twice early on, but it still is less than W-E. Sejuani remains a Cooldown dependant tank with a focus on AoE skills geared for teamfighting. You will 200% sure get max CDR asap. There are no buts about it. E is worse with max CDR than W, since a slow is something you need to chase or to slow the ADC enough for that assassin/bruiser to get to it. That is something you do once, not constantly. AoE damage, however, is something you are required to input. Doing 100+50 (sunfire) constant AoE damage every second is so good it isn't even funny. More even if you ad Liandry's to the mix, which she is one of the best users of period. So let's just disagree. E puts your midgame and early lategame in a bad spot, since your damage is far worse than it could be, while only giving an okay-ish buff to your early game ganks. As I play Sejuani oriented to getting 6 asap from both jungle farming and ganking and preparing for her great lategame, so E just feels lacklustre to me. It honestly might be better for ganking, that can't be denied, but I feel it is just not needed. And you shouldn't max Q last. Does too much damage and gives too much mobility to pass it up. So TLDR: you actually have a different playstyle, oriented to making your early game ganks a bit better, at the cost of your mid/early late (as in pre 18), since your AoE constant damage gets gimped because W is on a higher than average cooldown. It could work if you go for mobility boots and get constant successful ganks. I'd just rather play Sejuani as a late game champion and focus on squeezing as much gold as I can in between ganks.